The invention relates to an uplift assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to an uplift assembly for uplifting mold plates.
A large number of mold plates are always used in a huge construction. A large factory and a high building should have many floors. The mold plates are used on a first floor. After the first floor is constructed, the mold plates are moved and placed on a second floor. The worker should disassemble the mold plates from the first floor and assemble the mold plates on the second floor. It is not convenient to disassemble the mold plates from the lower floor and assemble the mold plates on the higher floor.